1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in particular to an optical device for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device is known from U.S. Patent Publication 2007/0217194, which comprises a rotary shield assembly which can be activated by a cam connection.
An optical module of the elliptical type is known from patent application EP 2 006 605, comprising a source of light which is associated with a reflector and is closed by a dioptric element of the converging lens type, for example a lens of the plano-convex or Fresnel type. This module can be equipped with a fixed or mobile shield which can intercept at least partially, according to its position, the light beam which is emitted by the source of light/reflector assembly. The form of the upper edge of the shield makes it possible to delimit the cut-off required in the beam by imagery with the converging lens.
For further details concerning mobile shield modules, reference can be made in particular to patents EP1197387, which is equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,149, EP1422471 or EP1442472. By command and by means of the presence of a motor, the mobile shield can assume different positions in relation to the source of light, at least one position of which is known as the optically “active” position, i.e., a position in which it actually cuts off part of the light beam, in particular so that the module emits a cut-off beam, such as a beam of the low type (oblique cut-off), or of the anti-fog type (horizontal cut-off). The shield can thus have one or a plurality of “active” positions, for example two, one for the low function for traffic on the right, and one for the function for traffic on the left, as well as a so-called “passive” function, in which it does not cut off the light beam, thus allowing the module to emit light beams without cut-off of the full-beam or high-beam type. For examples of fixed-shield modules, reference can be made in particular to patent FR2754039, which describes modules which can emit low or anti-fog beams, for example.
A headlight for production of different types of lighting is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,505.